


【冬盾】安魂曲

by OrangeM



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edge of Tomorrow Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeM/pseuds/OrangeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>明日边缘AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬盾】安魂曲

　　卡车停了下来。  
　　冬兵和车里所有的士兵一起跳下车斗，迅速站好队列，听从长官的训话。  
　　一辆双层巴士从他们面前经过，车身装饰着部队的宣传广告，一个高大英俊的金发男人穿着一身红白蓝色的机械装甲，手中还有一个硕大的板剑，它被涂改成那话儿的造型，旁边是加了料的“Captain America”——“Suck it！Captain America Sweetheart！”  
　　大大的感叹号贯穿了车窗。  
　　冬兵熟悉这种侮辱形式，长达五年的侵袭，无数士兵死在战场上，有条件的富人早已经逃到北美和澳亚的安全区，也有不少人托了关系，希望摆脱强制征兵，至少不被派到欧洲最前线。战事越来越吃紧，残酷的逃兵政策和高得离谱的伤亡率让怨怼和绝望在兵营里蔓延。士兵们总需要排遣这种愤恨。  
　　美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯成了士兵眼里首当其冲的罪人，他拥有军方最先进的装甲和武器，有自己的小队和训练场所。凡尔登之战后，他成了征兵广告最受欢迎的模特，无数人因他而入伍，每个人都认为他应该为那些送回的裹尸袋负责。这种怨气再加上史蒂夫过于白净英俊的脸蛋，就演变成为愈趋恶劣的色情玩笑，冬兵不只一次看见有人故意对着美国队长的宣传海报手淫，白浊的精液溅在画报中人脸上的瞬间，所有人都尴尬又解脱地松了口气。  
　　冬兵从不参与到这种活动当中，虽然他对画中人并非全无反应。事实上，在他少得可怜的两次性爱里，他的脑海中充斥的都是那张脸孔，那甚至不是海报里常见的严肃模样，而是更加日常，更像是个普通人的罗杰斯，有时候甚至会是长着同样面孔的更为柔弱的罗杰斯，两个罗杰斯的长相差别很大，他却非常笃定那就是同一个人。  
　　有那么几回，他醒来时还记得自己夜里的梦，也会觉得梦里和他在床上黏在一起，相互亲吻爱抚的那个人就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
　　冬兵甚至怀疑过自己是不是他的粉丝，还是狂热到想要成为骨肉皮的那种。  
　　他对一年半以前的自己一无所知。冬兵是被UDF清扫队从死人堆里捡回来的，据说他当时紧紧抓住一个年轻士兵的脚踝，把他吓了个半死。他失去了一边的手臂，又因为脑部损伤，失去了所有记忆，就连冬兵这个绰号也是医院里照顾他的那个俄罗斯护士起的，在后方医院养了一年伤后，因为在复健时表现出的战力强悍，他被特别批准参与义肢项目，安装机械臂并进行简单训练后，冬兵被派往联军101师。他在法国南部战场待了一段时间，那里彻底沦陷后，随着101师的剩余残兵被调到英吉利前线。  
　　他们的支援部队混了来自十二个国家的人，分别说着七种不同语言，冬兵没兴趣和这些来自世界各地的小混混进一步交流——因为根据他的经验，最多再有一个星期，他们中的一多半都会死在前线——但麻烦还是找上了他。  
　　首先挑衅的是一个叫霍奇的大兵，他是从意大利防线调过来的，经历过五次重要战事并且对此津津乐道，他另一个得意的原因更为简单，他是个美国人，现在北美是受创最小的安全区之一，过来的卡车上他就一直在炫耀自己的老家肯塔基州没受任何影响，他纯粹是为了“人道精神”才加入了联军。霍奇理所当然认为所有人都该听他的，而冬兵的态度无疑惹恼了他。  
　　到达驻地的当天，他就带着两个“朋友”过来挑衅。冬兵专心拆卸清洗自己的枪支，理也没理他。霍奇对他的态度火冒三丈，抬手就要掀翻他铺在床上用来堆放零件的一块方巾，可他还没碰到那东西，就被人扭过肩膀按在了地上。谁也没看清冬兵究竟是什么时候出手的，他的机械臂钳住霍奇的喉管，只要轻轻一捏就能结果他的性命。  
　　“跟你的朋友告别吧。”冬兵的声音只是冷冰冰的平常语调，却让刚刚还好奇围观的众人都忍不住打了个冷颤，冬兵是真的想要杀死对方，他不是开玩笑，也不是要吓一吓他。应该有人上前阻止的，可是没有一个人敢于出声。  
　　直到另一个声音响起：“看来，你们已经互相认识过了。”  
　　这时候，大家才终于能够呼出口气，放松下来。士官长布洛克·朗姆洛上尉的打断让冬兵松开手，几秒钟内组装好了自己的手枪，并将那块方巾小心翼翼地收好，绑在自己的手臂上。  
　　朗姆洛最终罚他20分钟绕着基地跑上三圈，每超过一分钟就要再跑三圈。但惩罚之外的好处是，霍奇那帮混混大概再也不会找他的麻烦了。这种清净可能不会持续太久，却已经足够了。他不认为这个小队会存在多长时间，以他的经验，仓促拼成的小队根本熬不过和那些“拟态”们的一场鏖战，更别提是这种突如其来的登陆计划。  
　　当冬兵第三次跑到基地的一个巨大仓房门前时，他看见那扇大门缓缓打开，两个人从里面走了出来。其中一个穿着谁都熟悉的红白蓝机械装甲，手里并没有拿着广告里的板剑，金色的头发比画报里长上一点，微风把它们柔和地吹拂起来，在阳光下闪烁着灿烂的光芒。这是冬兵第一次见到罗杰斯上尉本人，他们的距离很远，他自己也不怎么明白为什么他会看得那么清楚，甚至能想象出那张面孔上柔和的笑容，他甚至连跑步的速度都放慢了一点。  
　　那天晚上回到营房后，他一个人躺在自己的床铺上，借着高窗里透入的月光，想着今天下午的情景，他很容易就能把梦里那张脸孔按在今天见到的模糊身影上去，只是那身全副武装的战甲让他有些说不出的烦躁。冬兵解下手臂上的方巾，凑到鼻子前轻轻嗅闻，那上面已经只有他自己的汗味了，一年多前刚醒来的时候，这块方巾就扎在他手臂的伤口上为他止血，方巾本身是最早一批士兵配发用来进行简易包扎的东西，哪怕到了这个时候，也还算是常见物品，他也说不清为什么，自己一直留到了今天。  
　　在他乏善可陈的回忆里，这是少有的完全属于他的东西。  
　　冬兵把它铺在自己的枕头上，枕着它入睡了。  
　　  
　　第二天六点整所有人都在基地广场集合，冬兵没和霍奇那帮混混搭载同一架运载机，这让他少了很多麻烦，同一队有说着俄语的人朝他喊道：“干得好！我们早就想揍那混蛋一顿了！”  
　　他的喊声让整个机舱的士兵都笑了起来，他们先前都在调试刚刚上身的机械装甲，这会儿的气氛完全活跃起来，充斥着对霍奇本人或者单纯是对“懦夫”美国佬的憎恶。  
　　“那帮美利坚杂种才不知道什么叫打仗呢！”冬兵斜对面的家伙大声嚷嚷，他说英语，但是带着一股子德国口音，“他们除了躲在战争后面捡些好处，或者派别人送死外还会干什么！我们在欧洲都和那帮拟态种干了三年他们才肯参战，要不是纽约袭击他们现在还……”  
　　冬兵没有理会这些咒骂，这也是一种发泄，在送死之前总要怨恨什么人。不管官方拍了多少鼓励士气的广告、纪录片，这次登陆计划就是一次冒险，见过这些士兵后，冬兵更加确定，这是UDF的最后一次赌博，要么他们干掉所有拟态种恢复世界和平，要么拟态种干掉他们最后的战力彻底控制整个欧洲，从现在的状况看，显然后者更为可能。  
　　直到脚下的舱门打开，那个德国佬还在继续叫喊：“等我这次回来，一定要让那个美国婊子给我服……”  
　　他的下一个怪异音节还没有发出，冬兵就抬起手上的武器朝他的空降索开了一枪，他从半空开始坠落，周围的枪炮、滚滚浓烟、爆炸和海浪吞没了他剩下的发言。  
　　冬兵也狠狠地跌落在浅滩。  
　　他没有浪费时间，立刻借助装甲的力量从水里爬了起来，头顶的运载机不断地爆炸、坠落，浓烟继续吞没着一些，他朝海滩更远处跑去，抬手干掉了右侧向他袭来的一只拟态。他似乎瞥见了机上那个俄国佬被拟态的触手捅穿了身体，但他顾不上这些，只能继续前进，另一只拟态以极快的速度移动过来，在距他不到二十米的时候冬兵打开肩上的火炮朝他轰了过去，火炮在炸开了那个怪物后剩余的残火扑向了它身后的另一只拟态，它没有被完全歼灭，冬兵扑上去，用臂部的弹药结果了它的生命。  
　　那玩意身上的黑色体液喷进他嘴里，冬兵狠狠吐了出来，他继续前进、前进，身边的士兵越来越少，拟态越来越多。他有三个弹匣，六个手雷，现在只剩下不到一半存货，电池的电量还有三分之一。这些该死的玩意！他将随手捡来的一截铁棍狠狠插进一个拟态的脑袋，但另一个已经袭来，在他抬手打算开枪之前，那个拟态在半空中爆炸了，他看到不远处的罗杰斯上尉，他的红白蓝装甲十分醒目，身上和冬兵一样，沾满了拟态的体液。  
　　有个拟态种从罗杰斯身后的沙丘中窜出，巨大的、冬兵从来不曾见到过的拟态种，它全身都是蓝光，和别的怪物完全不同。  
　　冬兵下意识地向前滑行，发射右肩的火炮，然而在这之前，他无法控制自己地大声地叫出对方的名字：“史蒂夫！”  
　　在那短短的半秒里，罗杰斯回头看到了他，他们距离近得能够看见彼此的眼睛。冬兵看到那张和他梦中一模一样的脸孔，对方睁大了眼，喃喃道：“巴基……”  
　　——拟态的触臂贯穿了史蒂夫的胸膛，连同装甲一起扔到他的面前。  
　　史蒂夫的胸口被血浸透，他不断地咳嗽着，嘴里冒出充满气泡的鲜血。他张着嘴，似乎想要说些什么，可他什么都说不出来，只有右手最终挣扎着握上了冬兵的手。  
　　他从没经历过这种感觉。  
　　从来没有。  
　　疼痛从胸口爆发出来，好像有个什么东西活生生捏碎了他的心脏，撕开胸膛，痛苦像闪电一样遍及全身，迅速包裹住他，在他体内瞬间炸裂开来。  
　　他赤红着眼睛，朝那个蓝色的拟态种冲了过去。  
　　杀了它！  
　　他的脑子里只有这一个念头。  
　　杀了它！  
　　他朝那东西射出身上所有的弹药，被打痛的怪物回了头，极速向他袭来。  
　　杀了它！  
　　冬兵捡起地上的板剑朝它的脑袋部分狠狠砍了过去，黑色的体液喷涌四散，溅满他的全身，那东西带有腐蚀性，让他的脸和胸口都迅速溃烂冒出阵阵黑烟。  
　　可是所有这些疼痛都及不上方才的痛苦的万分之一。随着怪物的倒塌，冬兵再也无法从地上爬起来，他看着躺在附近的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，用尽最后一点力气，朝他爬了过去。  
　　  
　　然后一切，归于黑暗。


End file.
